Danny and Bagheera (Phineas and Ferb)
Version conceived by Andy Belussix, especially for CoolZDane. (As an ideal choice!) Cast: * Danny (Cats Don’t Dance) as Phineas Flynn * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Ferb Fletcher * Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Candace Flynn * Pascal (Tangled) as Perry * Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca) as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Sawyer (Cats Don’t Dance) as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Duchess (The Aristocats) as Linda Flynn * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Lawrence Fletcher * Mufasa (The Lion King) as Major Monogram * Bambi (Character) as Baljeet Rai * Raffish Ralph (The Berenstain Bears (1985 Show)) as Buford Van Stomm * Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride) as Jeremy Jonson * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Stacy Hirano * Timon (The Lion King) as Carl Karl * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Gretchen * Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) as Holly * Tanya (An American Tail) as Adyson Sweetwater * Marie (The Aristocats) as Milly * Faline (Bambi) as Ginger * Dot (A Bug's Life) as Katie * Tiger (An American Tail) as Linda’s Father (Clyde Flynn) * Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Linda’s Mother (Betty Jo Flynn) * Xiro (Noah's Ark/El Arca) as Lawrence’s Father (Reginald Fletcher) * Kairel (Noah's Ark/El Arca) as Lawrence’s Mother (Winifred Fletcher) * Max (Cats Don’t Dance) as Norm Other: * Kala (Tarzan) as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro * Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Jenny Brown * Dumbo (Character) as Pinky * Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who! 2008) as Charlene Doofenshmirtz * Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Suzy Johnson * The Fossas (Madagascar) as Suzy’s Poodle * Pongo and Perdita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) as Uncle Bob and Aunt Tiana * Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) as Roger Doofenshmirtz * King Julien (Madagascar) as Irving Du Bois * King Louie (The Jungle Book) as Albert Du Bois * Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Django Brown * Robin Hood (Character) as Beppo Brown * Terk (Tarzan) as Bridgette Oshinomi * Max (The Little Mermaid) as Peter the Panda * Alvin, Simon and Theodore (The Chipmunk Adventures) as Love Händel * Lots-O'-Huggin Bear (Toy Story 3) as The Drill Sergeant * Mort (Madagascar) as Meap * Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Mitch * Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) as Headless Mitch * Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Mitch Out of Suit * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Coltrane * Some Animal Heroes as O.W.C.A.'s Animal Agents * Dr. Blowhole as Rodney * Some Animal Villains as L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N. * J. Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio) as Khaka Peü Peü * Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Professor Poofenplotz * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Santa Claus * Young Nala (The Lion King) as Melissa Gallery: Danny as Phineas Flynn .jpg|Danny as Phineas Flynn Bagheera as Ferb Fletcher .jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Ferb Fletcher Adult Kiara.jpg|Kiara as Candace Flynn Pascal.jpg|Pascal as Perry the Platypus Panthy.jpg|Panthy as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Shere Khan in The Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz 223706 1240162220996 full.jpg|Sawyer as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Duchess (The Aristocats).jpg|Duchess as Linda Flynn Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Lawrence Fletcher Mufasa 1.jpg|Mufasa as Major Monogram Bambi.png|Bambi as Baljeet Rai 180px-Raffish Ralph.jpg|Raffish Ralph as Buford Van Stomm Kovu (Adult).jpg|Adult Kovu as Jeremy Johnson Tigress2.jpg|Tigress as Stacy Hirano Timon the lion king.png|Timon as Carl Karl Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Gretchen Sis.png|Sis Rabbit as Holly Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Adyson Sweetwater Marie.jpg|Marie as Milly Faline.jpg|Faline as Ginger Hirano Dot.png|Dot as Katie Tiger-0.png|Tiger as Linda's Father (Clyde Flynn) Miss Kitty.png|Miss Kitty as Linda's Mother (Betty Jo Flynn) Xiro the Lion.png|Xiro as Lawrence's Father (Reginald Fletcher) Kairel.png|Kairel as Lawrence's Mother (Winifred Fletcher) Max (Cats don't Dance).jpg|Max as Norm Kala (from Tarzan) as Melinda Finster.jpg|Kala as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Gia.jpg|Gia the Jaguar as Jenny Brown Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Pinky 2008 horton hears a who 015.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as Charlene Doofenshmirtz King Julien.jpg|King Julien as Irving Du Bois King-louie.jpg|King Louie as Albert Du Bois Tod.png|Tod as Django Brown Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Beppo Brown Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Bridgette Oshinomi Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Meap Makunga.png|Makunga as Mitch Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Headless Mitch Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Mitch Out of Suit Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Coltrane Category:CoolzDane Style Category:Phineas and Ferb TV Spoofs Category:Phineas and Ferb Movies